Harry Potter and the mutant girlfriend
by Monster King
Summary: Story verse more or less right until the story starts during the start of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix during the Dementor incident in Diagon alley with just some adjustments is pretty much the same as in canon I am using an Mutant as the girlfriend whom is an revamped character taken from another source namely Dragon Age though that's all I am revealing hope you enjoy


Harry Potter and the mutant girlfriend

Legends

Conversation

'Using an Spell'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN SPELL'

Narrative dialgue/Flashback dialogue/Dream or Vision dialogue or the contents of an Document

Telepathic or Flashback or Dream or Vision Conversation

'Flashback or dream or vision using an Spell'

TELEPATHIC OR FLASBACK OR DREAM OR VISION SHOUTING

'FLASHBACK OR DREAM OR VISION SHOUTING AN SPELL'

(Side Notes)

end of legends

Notes: The following things are to be noted

One: The story verse has been remade to fit my story verse which takes place in an muti verse setting and mutants and other superhumans have been giving an boost so to speak all existing an made up mutants have been altered to fit the story verse. Magicals of course have also been altered to fit the story verse and thier have been plenty of changes to the Harry Potter world.

Two: Story starts during the Dementor incident in Little Whinging and Harry's Girlfriend Morrigan is based off of Dragon Ages Morrigan in many ways

Order of the Pheonix Arc

Chapter One: Intervention in Dementor alley and revelations

Time: 5:45 PM

Date: Saturday, August 2nd, 1995

Location: Great Britain-England-Surrey-Little Whinging-Alley between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk

It was impossible no they couldt be here in mostly muggle populated Litle Whinging and but the undeniable cold feeling darkness descending over this alley said otherwise he knew of the things command over the Tempature as wella as Darkness and Shadow. As the alley became darker and darker and the air colder and colder dudley noticed and already on guard from thier earlier intense verbal exchange and Harry's vieled threats begin to panic. I'll tell dad.. whimpered out Dudley as Harry whom knew he would hear them if those things were indeed responsible for the darkness and cold What are you doing and were are you? barely managed to say his cousin in an terrified voice. But it was then in long hoarse rattling inhuman breaths that he heard them as he suspected he would and in the freezing dementorfied night air Harry shuddered as an jolt of fear went through him.

Must not be afraid of them damn thier powers these ones must be powerful to induce fear like this i know thier messing with me

thought Harry shuddering in fright. He knew that thier was something else horrible and dreadful in the dark coldness of the alley affected as it was by thier great powers so far though thier was only one he could sense. Cut it out I will hit you even if i cant see you i know your right next to me freak! squeaked out Dudley in fear as Harry impatiently began to verbally lash out at Dudley. DUDLEY SHUT...WHAM! the fist that made contact with his face silenced Harry and sent him sprawling onto the ground.

Meanwhile his wand that he drew out earlier before the dementors showed up with the intent of rattling his cousin fell onto the ground as he to was nearly knocked right out by the force of his terrified cousins desperate surprise attack. DAMN IT YOU MORON CAN'T YOU TELL THAT WERE BOTH IN TROUBLE! shouted Harry as despite the pain his head was in he forced himself back on his feet. Meanwhile Dudley stumbled blindely into the darkness in an attempt to get away from the presumed source of his trouble but it was then he sensed the other dementor's aprouch from running Dudley's direction. DUDLEY STOP RUNNING YOUR GOING RIGHT AT IT! shouted Harry as he began to search for his only defense against the now two dementors present in Little Whinging.

He searched for his wand by bending over in the darkness ignoring both the slowly fading pain from Dursley's strike and the fear inducing powers of the Dementors as his hands searched the ground directionlessly looking for his wand werever it was. DUDLEY WHATEVER YOU DO FROM NOW ON KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT AND DO NOT MOVE ANY CLOSER TO THE THING I KNOW YOU AREN'T ABLE TO SEE IT BEING MUGGLE shouted Harry. Come on were is wand...'Lumos' as soon as Harry spoke the incantation almost on instinct in fact the wand tip began to spark and magical light englufed the alley enough to illuminate it an bit. He disbelivingly stared at the wand not that he had triggered magic in almost like an sorceror like Albus or Voldemort and now knowing were his wand ws he sprung into action.

He quickly grabbed his wand and stood fully errect and soon regreted it as he saw the semi illuminated dementor approuching him from his frontal viewpoint. The dementor was horrible it hooded rag like robes covering its towering hovering form as it glided slowly at an leisurely pace towards him. Not in any condition to defend himself but desperate to live the sweat soaked boy whom lived tried to conjur happiness from his very soul and focused on the casting of the only spell that worked against dementors according to Remus and others. He took an breath focused his mana and braced himself 'Expecto Patronum' he said speaking the incantation for the Patronus Charm correctly and watched the incorperal patronus mist go out of the wand tip.

He watched helplessly as the silver mist that seeped slowly out of the mist indicating his failure at casting the spell and soon the Dementor raised its hand and made an noise that sounded like Hollow laughter as it snuffed out the magic. It was then that an voice rang loud aand clearly through the alley LEAVE HARRY ALONE! shouted the voice of his girlfriend and Harry wondered how she saw it. Suddenly it happened as Black flames engulfed the dementor as well as the alley space in front of him as it actually screamed in pain as Morrigan revaealed something about herself Harry never knew of. _Bloody figures she is an witch! _thought Harry cursing as the actually bright boy knew it had to be dark magic she just employed as wht else could conjure the flames of hell?.

He worried about his girlfriends persumably wandless and non verbal usage of Fiendfyre as that was amongst the darkest of spells one could cast and obviously thus dark magic just as much as the fact she could also be an hidden dark witch. Dark or not Morrigan in his opinion was still his girlfriend albeit an strong and fast girlfriend whom in her beatdowns of dudley when she caught him bullying harry or others held back. As the cursed soul burning fires of hell filled the alley and struck the Dementor Harry winced as he heard it persumably scream in pain as Hellfire coud harm the creatures. The Dementor soon aparated away from the alley to get away from his Girlfriend whom Harry made an notice to interogate on an later date.

Meanwhile the other dementor has confused and terrified looking dudley in the perfect awkward looking position it needed him to be in to give him the Dementors Kiss. As he ignored the still burning hellfire based flames covering the alley now behind him he faced the dementor his wand out an pointed at it. 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' he shouted and the silver stag that his patronus was materilized charging out of his wandtip and barraling right into the caught off guard dementors side. Its charge knocked the entity into the air flying and off of dudley for about an few feet before it turned to face both Harry and now at his side Morrigan with an unreadable expression on its face.

What is that thing?

inquired Morrigan suddenly out of nowhere surprising Harry that she had no clue what an Dementor was yet obviously was an Witch whom used the dark arts of all things. Dementors replied Harry as he also wondered how she knew magic in the first place as they watched the Dementor flee from them via apparition aka Teleportation. The boy who lived also guessed that someone had been giving her private lessons as he never saw her at hogwarts but whom would do so and why. Morrigan... started Harry as he turned to face his girlriend as she lazily willed the hellfire behind them out of existance and soon everything returned to normal save for the wand in harry's hand.

Harry also wondered to himself what the Dementors they had routed were doing in this almost entirely save for himself and Morrigan obviously muggle dominated community as far as he knew and whom had sent them and then the answer to that question hid him. _Can't be but whom else would send those things after me would they really got that far out of thier way to shut me up?_ thought Harry as he realized the ministry had sent them after him. Whom are they? demanded Morrigan as she heard Harry's thoughts due to her powers you see the girl able to command hellfire was not normal obviously but she wasn't like Harry either. Harry was shocked out of train of thoughts as he realized that his girlriennd knew what he had thought somehow and she was thus likely in his mind turning out to be an young sorceror unlike him an Wizard.

Just then they heard it the sounds of someone approuching them rapidly and Harry and his girlfriend turned to face the figure of to thier shock the batty cat obssssed old neighbor of the durlseys and Harry rushing towards them. As Harry huriedly tried to conceal thier wand one Arabella Figg made her feelings and some other things regarding herself known. BOY DON'T PUT THAT THING AWAY WHAT IF THE DEMENTORS COME BACK? OH I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER! shouted the shopping bag carrying Mrs Figg angirly as she stopped right in front of the teens. As the old lady said this Harry blinked your an witch? he asked wide eyed in shock well that explains the wand in your hand love though i believe the term i would be looking to describe you would be Wizard right? drawled Morrigan immediatly after he spoke.

AND I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LEFT TO SEE ABOUT THOSE CAULDRONS HE FOUND EARLIER THAT BACKSTABING GOOD FOR NOTHING RAT! shouted Arabella Figg angirly before she realized what Harry had asked her in front of the unknown female. I am an Squib actually not an true witch or sorceror like your dark friend thier though i wonder why Dumbledore never told us about her? said Arabellas Figg. Harry winced as he saw Arabella's narrowed eyes as she stared at Morrigan with an serious expression on her face as she said those words and then look contemplative yet confused as she brought up Dumbledore. Anyhows if you have been paying attention in your classes you would have known that Squib's like myself are not capable of using wands though we are capable of doing some wandless non verbal magic of our own said Arabella proudly.

Just then an sad expression crossed her face though I saw them attacking you and that oaf of an boy you call family I could still do nothing the patrnous and Fiendfyre charms are magic out of my league said Arabella figg helplessness in her voice. Of course Mundungus knew that fact and still he left his post! wait until Albus hears about this Harry i promise you fletcher will pay for leaving you high and dry said Arabell anger in her voice. How do you know Dumbledore so well Mrs Figg if you don't mind me asking? asked Harry in an curious tone of voice and Mrs Figg sighed before she spoke again. tt's getting late and we should get going Harry and friend before and if those things come back said Arabella Figg before turning to Dudley still lying on the ground whimpering.

Now to get this useless tub of lard up

spoke Arabella before she focused and then dependinug upon whom's perspective you are taking telekinetically or magically made Dudley's body hover off the ground. This got the boy's attention and soon he was struggling madly in mid air causing Morrigan to openly chuckle at his perdicment and upon seeing Morrigan Dudley paled drastically and fainted in mid air. Though dudley had no clue as to what she was as amazingly enough he hadn't seen her use the hellfire earlier he feared the strong girl greatly for rather amusing reasons considering he was daddy's little boxing champion. So he saw me guess he remembered that beating i gave him after he tried to bully that girl back at school said Morrigan an proud smile on her face

Harry threw his girlriend an certain look and Arabella just stared at the assumed sorceror in surprise before glaring at the boy in disgust so he likes picking on people? she asked and Morrigan nodded an dark expression crossing her face. Oh yes very much so little dudleykins loves to do so especially when they can't fight back spat out Morrigan with a sneer on her face as she glared at Dudley whom quivered.

End of chapter

Now for questions and answers Huraay!

Question One: Morrigan is she by any chance that Morrigan however remade for the story verse she is?

Answer: Yes down to apppearence and i hope personality Morrigan Richards is based an lot on our beloved Morrigan from Dragon Age though she is an mutant in this story verse and infernokineses aka Hellfire manipulation is not the only ability she has.

Question Two: You are aware the Squib's like Mrs Figg can't do an ounce of magic right?

Answer: Of course i am aware of that little fact however or story line purposes i have made them lesser sorceror's capable of certain feats of magic and incapable of wielding n wand but stil competant in wandless non verbal magic.

Question Three: You mentioned the term Sorceror many times before in this chapter please elaberate on what an sorceror is in your words and how they differ from normal Wizards.

Answer: Sorceror's in this story verse are like Wizards capable of the full variety of magic but have no trouble or issues when it comes to wandless non verbal magic though what they can do with said magic is more along Harry Potter verse lines mixed with Dragon Age lines. They do pretend to use wands to blend in with the rest of magical soceity but obviously don't need them as much as wizards and once found to be an soercor even muggle borns are considered pure bloods by magical law even by people such as malfoy and co. Before you ask i don't know if Harry may or may not be an sorceror i want peoples input on that question but he won't be an mutant either in this story verse.

Question Four: You are aware that Dementors can only be driven off by the patronus Charm right?

Answer: Well i have taken liberties with the Dementors and other magical thingies of the wizarding world for my own amusement

well thats enough for Questions and answers for toda remember no flames in your reviews!.


End file.
